


Now my bed sheets smell like you

by Sumthincool



Series: In love with the shape of you [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumthincool/pseuds/Sumthincool
Summary: You are a fortune teller and Baekhyun is a freelance video game developer, you and Baekhyun have been best friends for years but things change when Chanyeol mistaken's you for Baekhyun's girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens in the same universe as my last story with Kyungsoo

"I finished it!" Your best friend basically yells into the phone causing you to pull your cell away from your ear. 

"Well hello to you to Baekhyun" You say, smiling to yourself. The phone ringing had forced you to get out of bed and greet the day, although you would have been fine with laying in bed doing nothing at all for the day. 

"I'm coming to get you, we have to play it and make sure everything is working they way its meant to." He says. 

"Didn't we already do that?" you ask, walking around your apartment in oversized pajamas. 

"Yeah but I had to fix allot so we have to play it again." He said like it was common knowledge. 

"Okay, how soon are you going to be here?" you ask, you look down at your light blue, cloud print pajamas knowing Baekhyun would kill someone to see you in your pajamas while you were without a bra. 

"I'm almost there" He says. 

"Okay so should I change now or let you help me?" You tease. This was something the two of you did often. Not so much flirting as it was a game of who could make the other more awkward. At first he would win all the time but in the last few months you've been wining more. 

He groans into the phone "Oh god, please let me help" 

You laugh. "Okay I'll wait for you" 

"See you soon" He says and hangs up. 

You do actually wait for him to show up, this made the game more interesting. It was like playing chicken. See how far you'd go before pulling away. You found out that he loved the idea of helping you undress but when you actually told him to he became very hesitant. The furthest he could go was unbuttoning your shirt. 

Your other friends thought it was weird that you would do this with a man you weren't sleeping with and weirder when you told them that you two were just friends. But it was fun and no one took it farther than the other was comfortable with so you saw no reason to stop. Bae would talk a big talk but couldn't walk the walk. 

When Bae did show up you made sure you had the top button of you pajamas undone before answering the door. "Finally, I thought I was going to have to undress myself" you tease as he walks in. 

"I'd never leave you in a horrible situation like that" he says, stepping close to you and pushing the door closed. 

"Ah, my hero" you say, reaching your arms up around his neck and hugging him. 

He smiles and hugs you back, sliding one hand up your back. You feel him tense up as he realizes you don't have a bra on. "OKAY!" he says stepping backwards, freeing himself from the hug "You... You just... go change now" 

"I could change right here" you say popping open the next button on your night shirt. 

"NO!" He steps forward, his hands catching your shirt and holding it closed "I-I think you should in the bathroom" He says, trying and failing to keep a cool composure. 

You laugh. "I don't know if I'm getting better at this or if you are getting worse Bae" 

"You're not playing fair" He says pouting. 

You shrug "there are no rules against what I do, you just cant take it" 

He lets go of your shirt, still pouting. "go change cheater" 

You walk towards the bathroom "Should I leave the door open for you?" 

"Stop it" He says. 

You laugh, pulling the door closed behind you before quickly changing and putting some makeup on. When you come out of the bathroom you find Baekhyun sitting on your bed looking through your phone. "Did you find my nudes yet?" 

"What?" He asks, looking at you with wide eyes and tossing your phone to the other side of the bed. 

You walk over and pick up your phone, frowning at him "Are you okay? It's never been this easy to win before" 

He shrugs. "Yeah, I haven't been sleeping much these last few weeks, that's probably what's wrong" 

You sit next to him. "Is it the game that's been keeping you up?" 

He shakes his head, his red hair falling in front of his eyes. "I don't know what it is" 

"Maybe you need to have sex?" You say laughing. 

He smacks your arm looking at you appalled. "When did you get so carefree about talking about these things?" 

You shrug, still laughing. 

He shakes his head. "I mean if you're offering I won't say no" 

You shove his shoulder "There's the Bae I know. And I wasn't offering" 

He smiles and stands up, holding his hand out to you so he can help you up. "Come on, we have a long day of video gaming" 

"Work, Work, Work" you groan sarcastically walking with him to your door. You grab your keys and bag, locking your door behind you. 

~*~*~ 

Baekhyun lives with a guy called Chanyeol, you've only met him a few times. He apparently has a job as a driver for some important guy so he's not around much, and when he is home he's catching up on sleep. Since Chanyeol is at work you and Bae don't worry about keeping quiet, not that Bae is ever quiet while playing video games. 

"There's a one on one fight you can participate in now, shall we give that a try?" Bae says, he's sitting on the couch next to you, blankets, pillows, and snacks are everywhere in the living room making it feel like a giant pillow fort. 

"Sure, what do I get when I win?" You say, following his character on the TV screen. You see him grin from the corner of you eye before he answers you. 

"How about the looser of each side quest has to take off an article of clothing?" He say, turning to look at you. 

"Sure, but you cant blame the lack of clothing for any losses" You say. 

He looks at you confused "Why would-" 

"Are you saying that if I were sitting here in just my underwear you wouldn't be distracted?" you say, pretending to have your feeling hurt. 

His ears turn pink and he looks away, grumbling "No..." 

You laugh and 30 seconds into the first side quest Bae's character is laying dead on the screen. Bae is staring at the TV, his mouth hanging open. You grin at him. "come on Bae, you have to take something off, it was your idea in the first place." 

He pouts and pauses before pulling off his shirt. Your eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Who knew he looked that good under the loos fitting shirts he always wore? He notices you staring and hugs a pillow to his chest. 

"Stop you're making this weird" He says, pink tinting his cheeks. 

"Since when did you look like that? When have you been working out? Why haven't I seen you without your shirt on?" you ask, trying to pull the pillow away. 

He laughs "I guess I'm not the one that's going to be distracted" 

"Guess not. Would you quit? I want to touch your abs" you say swatting his hands away. 

"What? Why?" he asks grabbing your wrists and holding your hands away from him. 

"Because..." you falter, you don't have a good reason, you just want to touch him. 

He smiles at you "Wait, y/n... Do you think I'm attractive?" 

You frown at him. "Well you aren't ugly" 

His smile gets bigger as he looks at you. "Aww. But no, no touching while we are playing." 

"Rude" you say, picking your controller up again. 

The next side quest lasts a bit longer but again you win. When you look over at Bae, he's hanging his head in shame. "I made this, how are you beating me?" 

"You didn't think this through did you?" you ask looking over at him "I mean how many more times can you loose before you're naked? Three?" 

"Shut up" He says, pulling off a sock and tossing it at you. 

You laugh and direct your character to the next side quest. This one Bae wins. You roll your eyes at how excited he gets about not loosing. You unbutton your shirt and pull it off, you're now in an almost see through tank top, you underwear, jeans and socks. You still have more on than Bae. His cheeks are tinted pink as he watches you remove your shirt, and he looks away quickly when he notices he can see your bra through the tank top. 

"What no comment?" you ask, scooting closer to him. 

He shakes his head and you nudge him in the ribs with your elbow before going back to the game. A few more side quests down Bae is in just his underwear and you've taken the tank top off. Bae has a blanket over his lap he says to keep him warm but you know its because he's being shy. 

"Okay Bae its been 6 hours. I think I'm going to head home" You say, placing the controller on the coffee table. 

"Aww already?" He asks pouting. 

"What do you mean already? Its been 6 hours" you repeat. 

He keeps pouting. "Okay" 

"I'll be back tomorrow" you say before reaching over and placing your hand on his belly. 

He yelps in surprise and wiggles away from you but its too late, you've already touched his abs. You smile at him before pulling your shirts back on and heading to the door. 

"Bye!" He calls from the couch 

"Bye" You laugh because he always walks you out but because of his own doing he is currently almost naked in the other room.


	2. Day Two; sleep over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of gaming you have to sleep over because there is violence happening in the streets.

The next morning you get to Bae's house just as Chanyeol is leaving. "Good morning, is Baekhyun up yet?" you ask.

"Good morning" He says and flashes you the best smile you've ever seen, like he could be a smile model. Scratch that, this man could be a model for magazine covers. His is slim, tall, extremely handsome with dark hair and eyes. "I heard him moving around but I don't think he's up yet"

"Okay thank you" You say smiling 

He nods and holds the door open for you as you walk in the house. Its been left almost exactly as it had been last night, only the snacks had been put away. You walk through the house, leaving your bag at the door, making your way to Baekhyun's room. You knock on his door lightly listening for a noise before cracking the door open "Bae? Are you still sleeping?" you ask into the dark room.

He groans and you hear him roll over in his bed "Baekhyun isn't here, come back later"

You laugh softly and walk blindly into his room to find his bed. "Baekhyun better be here after texting me to come over early this morning" you say, finding the bed and climbing on next to him. 

You feel him tense up next to you "What are you doing?" He asks, sounding more awake now. 

"Cuddling my best friend till he wakes up?" you say as you scoot up against his back and put an arm around his waist.

"Um... I'm not wearing anything" he says.

"Good thing I didn't crawl under your blankets then. This would be a much more awkward situation if I did." you say, the slightest blush crawling into your cheeks.

He turns to face you, tucking an arm under your head. "It would be awkward for me, but you'd probably like it you pervert" 

You laugh. "Why am I the pervert?"

"Obviously you knew I sleep naked and you're in my room to take advantage of me" He says, hardly able to contain his smile.

You smack his arm and he laughs. "Right. Because obviously I'd know you sleep naked"

"Explains why you were trying to get me naked last night" He says

"What?" you ask. "You mean the strip side quest game we played? That was your idea"

"Maybe, but you didn't have to win every game" he says, grabbing your hip and pushing himself closer to you. You could feel his body heat even though there was a blanket and your cloths between the two of you.

"I didn't win every game!" you exclaim, playfully pushing against his shoulder to get away from him. "Get away from me you weirdo"

He laughs and makes sure the blanket is wrapped around him before rolling on top of you. "Ah! How the tables have turned. You sneaked into my room to peek at my goods but now I've got you at my mercy." 

He grabs your wrists and holds them by your head before leaning down over you and playfully blowing on your ear and neck, knowing that's your ticklish spot. You squeal and squirm under him. His hips press down against yours to hold you down till he's laughing too hard to keep blowing on your neck.

He lets go of your wrists, looking down at you with a smile as you try to catch your breath. 

You're evil" you say.

He shrugs "I know"

He moves to get off of you but you stop him. "Is it weird that we play around like this and that its not uncomfortable having you on top of me while you're naked?" 

He shrugs. "I don't know. You're the closest female friend I've ever had, do men and women not get this close?" 

"According to my friends men and women don't get this close unless they are having sex." You say.

"Oh... Well did you want to have sex?" He asks.

"What?" you ask in alarm, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I was just asking." He shrugs "you did climb into my bed while I was naked"

You smack his chest. "Get off me you freak"

He laughs, holding his chest where you hit him as he rolls off of you. You get off the bed and walk out to the living room to wait for him while he gets dressed. He walks out in a few minutes, pulling his shirt on as he steps into the living room. You can't help checking him out. He is a very good looking guy and he'd outgoing, you wonder why he never seems to have a girlfriend.

"See something you like?" He asks, noticing your staring.

"Maybe" you reply, looking away before he sees your blush.

He laughs and sits next to you. "I have been working hard to look this good, its nice to know I'm officially distracting-ly attractive." 

You frown at him. "You've always been attractive, I mean the abs are a nice perk but you don't need them to be attractive"

His eyes scan your face for a moment. "You think I'm attractive?" 

"Didn't we go over this yesterday?" You ask, feeling flustered.

"Yeah, but you never answered me" He says leaning towards you. 

You sigh. "Yes, you're attractive" you say rolling your eyes at the grin on his face.

He sets the game up and you two spend about an hour playing through laughing and teasing each other before he pauses it to make food. He just decides on instant ramen noodles, making enough for you as well. You sit at the island table in the kitchen watching him. 

"Hey, Bae?" you ask as he divides the noodles into bowls.

"Yeah?" He answers without looking up.

"Why have I never seen you with a girlfriend?" you ask. "We've known each other for years now and I've never seen or heard about a girl in your life."

He shrugs, handing you a bowl before coming around to sit with you "I don't know, guess I haven't found anyone that would be okay with all the time I spend on gaming and cool enough for you to approve of. Plus then I'd have to spend less time with you"

You smile at him. "Aww. But you know a girlfriend would probably have sex with you."

"What? You mean you aren't going to sleep with me?" He looks at you pretending to be hurt.

You swat his arm. "You couldn't handle all this anyways, babe" 

He laughs "We should test that theory"

"How about no?" you say before taking a bite of the noodles. 

He laughs.

~*~*~

A few hours later you and Baekhyun are sitting back on the couch, the sun is setting but you two haven't noticed because you're almost done the play through. Since this isn't the first time you two have tested his game its not taking as long as it would to play the entirety of it for the first time. 

He sighs as the end screen plays out on the TV. Looking over at you with a smile he say "It ready, and it's done early."

He flops over, resting his head in your lap. Using your fingers, you comb his hair away from his face. His eyes close, smile permanently stamped on his lips. 

"I'm proud of you Bae, but its getting late, I should be getting home" You say, your fingers still raking through his hair.

"No, Its no fun when you leave." His eyes still haven't opened, and you know its because he loves it when you run your fingers through his hair.

"I know, I am the queen of fun after all."

He chuckles. His phone rings and he looks up at you. "You're already here so who's calling me?" He pulls his phone out of his pocket and answers it "Hello?... Yeah she's still here, why?.... Oh... Oh shit... Okay, I will thanks." He hangs up the phone.

"Who was it?" you ask.

He sits up next to you, his eyebrows pulled together. "Chanyeol, he says you should stay the night because there is a gang war happening between here and your place."

Your eyebrows shoot up. "A gang war? That's terrifying"

"Should we check the news?" Baekhyun asks. 

You nod and he switches the TV over to the news channel. The two of you watch the horrifying actions play out on the screen, knowing its happening only a few streets away.

Baekhyun nods. "Well...I guess I'll find you something to sleep in, come with me." he leads you towards his room. He stops at the door and turns to look at you "Hey, do you think I have magic powers?"

"What?" you ask "Why would you have magic powers?"

"I told you not to go and now you can't without risking your safety. I could be magic" He says walking in to his room and searching for something you can sleep in.

You roll your eyes and sit on his bed, looking around the room, after a few minutes you ask "Hey Bae? ...Where am I going to sleep?"

He turns to face you, holding out an oversized shirt and jogging pants. "With me?"

You take the shirt and pants from him. "So you wont be naked tonight?"

He laughs and rubs his neck, looking away embarrassed. "No, well as long as you aren't undressing me in my sleep."

You glare at him, "Seriously, we're bringing this pervert thing back?" He laughs harder. You swat at him as you walk by to change in the bathroom. "I'm changing."

"Need help?" he asks, following you like a puppy towards the bathroom.

"Nope." You reply, not playing his game. 

His hand hits the door by your head, preventing you from opening it. His mouth almost touching your ear "Are you sure?"

You turn around to face him, your hand over your ear so his breath cant get at it again. "Yes I'm sure"

He pouts "Are you mad that I keep implying that you're a pervert?"

"No, I'm getting tired and I just want to get changed" you say, all playfulness falling out of your voice.

"Oh, sorry." 

He steps back and you go into the bathroom to get changed. You pull off your jeans and t-shirt, pull on the pajamas Baekhyun gave you. Then you wash the makeup off your face, pick up your stuff and walk out. You find him sitting in his bed waiting for you, his chest is bare and the blanket is over his lap so you can't see if he actually has anything on. You drop your stuff by the door and sigh "Please tell me you aren't naked"

"I'm not" He says, flipping the blanket back to show you light grey jogging pants.

You walk over to his bed flopping down face first after he pulls the blankets back for you. He laughs and covers you up before scooting down to lay next to you. He pushed his arm under your pillow and gestures for you to snuggle up closer. You push yourself onto your side and slid yourself up against him, your head resting on his arm.

"Sorry I was grumpy" You say, pressing your forehead against his collarbone.

"Don't be, I don't know when to stop" He places his chin on top of your head and hugs you close.

"This is nice" you say, placing your hand against his chest and closing your eyes.

"My shirtless chest?" He asks. "Or cuddling."

"Both I guess" you reply, causing him to laugh softly.

You slid your hand down his chest and you feel him hold his breath. Your hand runs over his abs then up to his side. He hasn't stopped you so you let your hand slid down his side and you trace his hip bone with your finger tips. He sucks a deep breath in when your fingers reach the waistband of his pants and he grabs your hand.

"Y/n," He says softly, holding your hand in his. "You're going to turn me on if you keep touching me like that"

"Sorry" you say, half asleep already.

He kisses the top of your head and holds your hand to his chest, and in seconds you are fast asleep.


	3. Day three; Night Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun shows up at your door, shaken from a sleep paralysis episode.

You wake up finding yourself tangled in Baekhyun's arms and legs. You try to sneak out without waking him but as soon as you get to the edge of the bed his arms wrap around you and he pulls you back against his chest. 

"Where are you going?" He asks, his voice heavy with sleep. 

"I have to go home and change, I've got work today." you say, trying to keep your voice as low as you can.

"You call that voodoo shit work?" he asks, pressing his face against your shoulder.

"Tarot isn't voodoo, and I could say the same thing about gaming for a career." You say, trying to free yourself from his arms.

"Fair enough" He says, his voice still thick with sleep. "will you come back tonight?"

"I don't know, why?" you ask, looking over your shoulder at him.

"I want you to spend the night again" He answers, his eyes are still closed. "I don't like sleeping alone, I've been getting sleep paralysis lately so I avoid sleeping."

You turn over to face him "Oh, Bae, Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He shrugs up one shoulder. 

You place your hand on his cheek. "I'll try but I don't know if I can come back tonight."

He takes a deep breath and leans in to press his face against your neck. You hold him, stroking the back of his neck for a few minutes before getting up to go change. You're heart aches for your friend, and you wish he had told you sooner so you could have made plans to help him. You pull off the pajamas Baekhyun gave you to sleep in and dress in the cloths you wore yesterday, you didn't worry about trying to find makeup in your purse since you had to go home first anyways. You walk back into his room and place the PJ's on the bed 

"You are doing tarot readings at a party, right? That's why you don't think you can come back tonight" Baekhyun says, he's laying on his stomach, watching you with sad eyes.

"Yeah, two parties, and reading that much really takes it out of me" You say.

"Okay... Call me tomorrow?" He asks.

"Of course" You say, giving him a smile before you leave.

After changing and collecting your things you head for the door you walk out and run into Chanyeol again. He looks much rougher than he did yesterday. 

He smiles, even though he looks like he's about to drop from sleep deprivation. "I'm glad to see you're safe."

You smile back. "Thanks for letting us know it wasn't safe for me to go home. It is safe now right?"

He nods. "Should be, the police stepped in a few hours ago, I can drive you if your worried"

"That's okay, you look like you need to sleep" you say

"Come on, I don't mind" He says, placing his hand on your back and walking you to the car.

"Really, I don't mind walking, I don't want to trouble you" You protest.

"Its no trouble," He opens the back door to his car for you. "anything for Baekhyun's girlfriend."

"Oh, um I'm not his girlfriend..." you say, blushing as you sit in the back seat.

He bends to look into the car at you. "Really? I just assumed you two were together by how much he expressed his affection for you"

"What?" You look at Chanyeol with wide eyes.

He smiles, closing your door and walking around to the drivers seat. He backs out of the driveway as he continues taking to you. "Did you not realise he likes you more than a friend?"

"No, Why wouldn't he tell me?" You ask.

"Maybe he thinks you know and don't feel the same? Or maybe he's afraid he'll loose his best friend if he tells you?" Chanyeol says as he drives towards your place even though you haven't told him the directions.

"But we tell each other everything, I even spent the night in his bed I-" you pause, your train of though switching over. "He also didn't tell me about his sleep paralysis till last night"

Chanyeol looks at you in his rear-view mirror while stopped at a red light. He sees the worry on your face and says "I'm sure he just didn't want you to worry"

You frown. "But we always tell each other everything..."

~*~*~

You step out of the cab, your keys in one hand, your bag of fortune-telling supply's in the other. Parties were where the money was but they nearly killed you. You basically drag yourself into your apartment building and have to force yourself to not fall asleep in the elevator ride up to your floor. You stumble out when the doors open and walk down to your door. You're so tired you almost miss Baekhyun sitting on the floor next to you're door.

"Bae?" you ask, not trusting your own eyes in your sleepy state.

He stands up, his eyes look red. "I'm sorry," he says, his voice giving away that he's been crying "I know you're tired I-" his voice cracks and he looks down trying to collect himself before continuing "I had a really bad paralysis episode and I needed to see you"

You're eyebrows pull together as you watch him wipe a tear away. "Its okay"

He steps into you, his body shaking as he wraps his arms around you, he's unable to hold back his tears now. You unlock your door and pull him inside, dropping your stuff on the floor to hold him until he feels better.

"Its so scary when it happens" He says into you're shoulder, his arms holding you tighter.

"Its okay, I've got you" You say, rubbing his back. "I did some research before leaving for work and there are things you can do to make the chances of this happening less."

He nods against your shoulder, pulling himself together "Okay, what are they?"

You try to move back to look at him but he's still holding you like his life depends on it. "well you've been stressed and working on that game allot so you haven't been getting enough sleep, both can cause it. Also sleeping on your back can trigger it."

He takes a deep breath. "Okay." he slowly releases you and wipes his face before turning towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" you ask, stepping in front of him, pushing the door closed with your back.

"Home?" He asks, his eyebrows pulled together.

"Like hell you are, I'm not letting you sleep alone after this." You say.

You lock the door before taking his hand and pulling him into your bedroom. Your sleepiness had dissolved away momentarily but it was crashing over you like a wave now and Baekhyun noticed. You pull the blankets back on your bed then turn to go change but Baekhyun stops you. 

"You're going to drop if you don't get in bed now" He says, blocking your way to the bathroom.

"I can't seep in jeans Bae" You say, but he's right. You can hardly see straight.

He puts his hands on your hips to steady you, his eyes scanning your face. "I'll help" He whispers.

You nod, Basically asleep on your feet. He gently pulls off your fancy shirt you wear to tarot readings, leaving the light undershirt on. Then he picks you up and lays you on the bed. He unbuttons your jeans and pulls them off before covering you with the blanket. He walks to the other side of the bed and pulls his shirt and pants off before getting in next to you. You roll up against him and you feel him swallow hard before putting his arms around you.

"Bae?" You say, your eyes closed.

"Yeah?" he says softly.

"Can you un-clip my bra please?" you say. "It hurts my ribs if I sleep with it on"

He stiffens next to you "Are you sure?"

You nod against his chest. 

You feel him take a shaky breath before reaching around you and sliding his hand under your shirt. He fidgets with your bra for a moment before he gets it un-clipped. He pulls his hands away but when you don't move to take it off he softly slides the strap down your arm before helping you roll over in your sleep so he can pull it the rest of the way off.


	4. Day 4; Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all fun and games until your feeling are involved.

You stretch in bed before opening your eyes. You don't even remember getting into bed, you must have been really tired when you got home last night. Then you feel an arm tighten around your waist and nearly leap out of the bed.

"What did I do?" Baekhyun asks in a sleepy voice, pulling his arm away.

You sit up, pulling the blanket over your chest. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"What?" he asks, squinting up at you "You told me to stay. Were you sleep walking when you got home?"

"I don't know, maybe? Why am I not in pajamas?" you ask, looking down at yourself, even though you're covered with the blankets.

He pushes himself up on one elbow. "I undressed you"

"What?!" You look over at him in shock.

"No, wait, let me explain" He sits up next to you, holding a hand out like he's getting ready to stop you if you try to leave. "y-you were falling asleep and I was worried you were going to fall and hurt yourself so I put you in bed, but you said you couldn't sleep in jeans so... I took them off"

You stare at him, shocked that you didn't even remember him being here.

"I promise I didn't touch you inappropriately." He says, looking at you, worried you're upset with him.

You rub your forehead. "I don't even remember getting home"

He watches you for a few moments. "I came over because I had a really bad paralysis episode..." he waits to see if that triggers your memory "then you told me you weren't going to let me sleep alone?"

"Sounds like me, my brain must have been asleep" you say, looking over at him. "Hey, did you take my bra off to?"

His eyes widen and a blush crawls into his cheeks "Y-you asked me to. I-I-" His shoulders pull up nervously. 

You eye him suspiciously "And you didn't touch me?"

He shakes his head frantically. "I'd never, not like that"

"Not like that?" you ask, the corner of your mouth turning up in a crooked grin. "So you would like to touch me then?"

"W-What?" He asks, dumbfounded.

"Relax I'm teasing" you say, looking around the room. "Where did you put my bra anyways?" 

He looks around as well before bending off the bed and picking it up off the floor. "Here you go"

You take it from him and tuck it under your shirt. "Thanks"

He watches you. "What are you doing?"

"Putting my bra on?" you say, looking over at him.

His eyes widen. "Should I leave?"

You shake your head, putting your bra on under your shirt. "No, its okay." You pull a strap up over your shoulder and see his jaw muscle work as he clenches his teeth together. You pull up the other strap and feel his hand touch your shoulder. You look over at his hand to find him untwisting the bra strap. "thanks"

He nods. Then to break the tension growing between you two he grabs your waist and pulls you back down so you are both laying on the bed. "What are you doing today?" 

You shrug. "I'm free, you?"

"Also free" He says smiling. "We should do something"

"Like sex or like go to an amusement park? Because I'm up for one of those" You say, smiling.

"I know you want to jump me but for our friendship I think we should go to the amusement park instead" He tries to hold back his smile.

"Shut up" you laugh, hitting his chest with the back of your hand. 

He catches your hand in his and holds it against his chest. Suddenly the conversation you had with Chanyeol floods your brain and this situation seem much more intimate than it did a second ago. You swallow and pull away from him.

He looks at you confused, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to get dressed" You smile at him to hide the panic you feel. 

Once you're in the bathroom, door locked behind you, you allow yourself to freak out a bit. Your best friend liked you and now that it was brought to your attention it was obvious. How did you miss it before? You look at yourself in the mirror trying to calm your mind. Nothing has changed, you just notice that he likes you now. Its not like you like him... Do you like him? You frown at yourself. This isn't the time to be thinking about weather or not you were obviously attracted to your best friend. Wait. You shake your head to clear it and change quickly. 

You open the door to find Baekhyun standing there. You jump "Dammit Bae, that's twice this morning"

He razes an eyebrow at you, "Not my fault you're jumpy this morning. Now if you don't mind I have to pee." 

You look at him for a second before realizing you're still in the bathroom. "Oh! Sorry"

"You seem off this morning, are you sure you're okay?" He asks as you walk out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I just heard something yesterday that been playing with my mind, its fine don't worry." you drop your dirty cloths in the laundry basket.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks, walking into the bathroom, leaving the door open. 

You turn your back to the bathroom, eyes wide. You didn't see anything but you could have if you took two steps towards the door. "Uh, no. Thanks though" You walk away to find your purse and cell phone. 

When Baekhyun is done in the bathroom he walks up behind you and gives you a hug causing you to tense up in his arms. "Okay seriously, what did I do?"

You sigh, turning around to hug him. "It's not you, I promise. I'm sorry for acting weird."

He frowns at you "I wish you would just tell me what you heard that's bothering you"

"I know, I just can't talk about it right now" you say, feeling heartbroken that you are too afraid to talk to your best friend about these feelings.

"Maybe late?" He asks, tipping his head to the side to catch your eye.

You nod.

~*~*~

At the amusement park you spend the entire day holding Baekhyun's hand, so one, he doesn't get lost by wandering off and two, isn't too scared to go on the rides with you. He's adorably afraid of the Ferris wheel. Saying its too high and clinging to you like his life depended on. After a few rides he's had enough so he plays some games until he wins a toy, and you nearly pull him in for a kiss after he gives the toy he won to you. You snap out of the moment, realizing you basically went on the perfect date with him.

"Ready to go?" he asks, as you stare at the teddy in your hands.

You nod and he puts his arm around you, walking out of the amusement park. The two of you walk down the street in the direction of your house. Not talking about this thing between the two of you is eating at you so you decide to confront him. 

"Bae?" you ask timidly.

"Yeah" He says looking down at you, his arm is still around you.

"Did Chanyeol tell you he drove me home yesterday?" You ask.

"No, he was so tired he hardly spoke to me" He responds. "Why?"

"We were talking in the car..." you start.

Baekhyun pulls you to a stop interrupting you "Did he do something to you?" He asks, concern coating his voice. 

"What? No, he just said something and I didn't want to bring it up because I didn't think it was a big deal but obviously its bothering me because I keep acting weird today" you say, you're squeezing the teddy in your hands, avoiding looking at him. "He...." you sigh "He called me your girlfriend then when I told him we weren't dating he said, well actually he implied that you maybe, kind of like me more than a friend." 

You finally look up at him and find him staring at you. He runs one hand through his hair, shoving the other in his pocket. "H-he... Okay"

"I don't want to put you on the spot, and I'm really sorry if this is making you uncomfortable, I just couldn't keep it bottled up" you say, watching him.

He nods. "Can I just process this for a minute so I don't say anything stupid"

"Of course, there's no rush" you bite your lip, regretting saying anything. 

He turns and continues walking in the direction of your house, silent the entire time. You follow him, glancing over at him every few minutes. He's still silent when you walk into your building and take the elevator up to your floor. Its not until your apartment door is closed that he speaks.

"I do" He says, catching you off guard. 

"You do? Do what?" you ask, its been so long since he's said anything you're not sure what he's talking about.

"Like you. I do. I didn't say anything because I was fine having things the way they were and I didn't want anything to change. But now that we are talking about it, it will" when he started talking he was looking at you but now he was looking at the floor.

You step closer to him, trying to get him to look at you. "Things don't have to change" you say.

He looks at you sadly. "But they will. Either you like me back and we venture into the dating world together, or you don't and we grow distant"

"Oh Bae" he looks so sad that you reach out to hug him but he stops you.

"Do you like me? More than a friend?" He asks, his eyes pleading you not to reject him.

You swallow "I-" 

His phone rings. He sighs pulling it out of his pocket "What?..." his eyes widen and his voice changes from annoyance to surprise "What?.. No... Yeah... Yeah, okay, thank you!"

He hangs up and looks at you excitedly. "They loved the game, they want to higher me on full time to make a second one"

"What? That's amazing!" you say, glad for the distraction because you still don't know how to answer his question.

He puts his arms around you and spins around, unable to contain his excitement. In the middle of his celebrating he leans in and kisses you. You flinch back in surprise, looking at him with wide eyes.

His expression matches yours "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I uh, I should go, I have to call these people"

And he's out the door before you can stop him.


	5. Day 10; A Leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and you finally get back in contact.

You bang on Baekhyun's front door. Its been almost a week since he kissed you and he's gone ghost since. He's not answering your call or text messages, he's apparently not home when you come by because Chanyeol answers the door, telling you he doesn't know where he is. You've had it. You don't care if he's sleeping he's going to have to answer if he wants you to stop.

Finally the door swings open, revealing Baekhyun. You open your mouth to yell at him but the way he looks stops you. His hair is a mess, he has dark circles under his eyes, there is stubble on his chin, his eyes are rimmed in red, and he's only in jogging pants. 

Your anger melts away and is replaced with worry. "Are you okay?"

He shakes his head, his jaw clenching as he holds himself back from reaching out to you.

"Oh Bae, Why haven't you answered me all week? I would have helped you" You say, stepping closer. 

He shakes his head, stepping back. "Don't, If you get close I'm going to want to kiss you again and obviously you didn't like it last time" 

You feel your heart break into a million pieces. This is why he's been avoiding you? Because he thought your surprised flinch away was you rejecting him? "No, you caught me off guard, I pulled away because you surprised me" 

His eyes close and his jaw clenches again, then suddenly your back is pressed against the door frame and he's kissing you. And as suddenly as it started he stops kissing you. He leans back with a confused and hurt look.

You blink, dazed. "I uh..." your eyes meet his" I realize now I didn't kiss you back, you should really warn me before you do that so I can be ready to return the kiss"

He looks down and when his eyes meet yours again, he's smiling. "I've missed you"

"I missed you to" you say.

He leans in slowly this time, kissing you hesitantly, waiting for you to kiss him back. You put your hands on his hips, pulling him closer as you kiss him back, your eyes fluttering closed as his body presses against yours. He wraps an arm around you, pulling you into the house and closing the door. He backs you against a wall his leg pushing its way between yours, his hands are on your hips, his fingers slipping into the top of your pants. 

You push is shoulders away and he looks down at you confused. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," you say, pressing your head against the wall "I'm just finding it a bit too much"

He smiles at you. "Okay, don't be sorry, I'm not trying to rush you into anything. I just got carried away"

You nod and bite your lip as you try to get your breathing back to normal. His eyes focus on your lips and he uses his thumb to pull your bottom lip out from between your teeth. Then he leans in and presses a soft kiss on your lips. 

Your eyes scan his face and you notice the stubble again which makes you look up at his hair again. You frown, "When's the last time you took a shower?"

"Well that's a good way to ruin the mood" He says, eyes narrowing at you.

"Sorry, you just look like you've had a rough week" you say, placing your hand on the side of his face.

He looks down, "Yeah, it hasn't been great. I don't know when my last shower was? Probably around the last time I slept."

You look at him concerned. 

"I should... I will shower" he says, pushing himself away from you.

"Why not take a bath? It's nice and relaxing, maybe it'll help you sleep?" you suggest. 

He's shaking his head before you even finish talking "No, I'm afraid I'll fall asleep in the bath and drown"

"I won't let you drown" you say, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the bathroom.

"Y- you're going to join me?" he asks, surprise hiking his voice up.

You blush a little at the thought, turning to face him once you reach the bathroom door way. "Uh.. No. But if you keep yourself covered I'll wash your hair for you."

"That's the hottest thing you've ever said" He says, groaning and pushing himself against you to move both of you into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

You laugh as he pushes you into the bathroom and gently move away from him to walk over to the bathtub. You turn on the water and adjusting the temperature. He pulls out some towels and tosses a cloth into the bathtub as you plug the drain. You stand up while it fills. You feel Baekhyun press up against your back and look over your shoulder at him.

"I think you should join me in the bath" He says, pulling the neck of your shirt over so he can kiss your shoulder.

You shake your head. "I'm not ready to be naked with you"

"Then don't be naked," He says against your neck, his breath tickling you so much you have to fight the urge to wiggle away from him. "Keep your underwear on"

You consider that for a moment. "Are you going to be naked?"

"Mmhm" he hums biting your neck softly.

"I don't know." you say, tipping your head to the side as his tongue slides over the spots he bites. 

When the tub is full you pull away from him to turn off the water and he whimpers. 

"I don't want to stop touching you" He says.

"Well you're going to have to deal with that while you are in the bath" You say, putting your hand in the water. It's the perfect temperature and you would love to get in but this thing with Baekhyun literally just started so you were nervous to. 

He pouts. "Fine, don't look, I'm stripping. I mean, you can look if you want, I just figured I'd warn you since you seem a little shy to see me naked."

You blush as you hear fabric hit the floor and turn your head away so he can get into the bath with out you seeing him. "Are you covered?"

"Hold on" he says. You hear him move in the water. "okay I'm covered."

You slowly look over at him, your blush getting deeper as you realize the only thing keeping him from being completely naked in front of you is his hand holding a cloth from floating away. "Uh... Do you want me to wash your hair now?"

"Sure, if you think you can handle it, your face is pretty red" He says, smiling at you.

You glare at him, flicking water in his direction causing him to laugh. "I'm fine" You say. You move so you're at the other end of the tub. He lays back and you reach into the tub and over him to hold his head up, so his face doesn't go under the water. Your other hand strokes through his hair.

"Your face is still red, what are you thinking about?" He asks, grinning as he looks up at you.

"I'm thinking about letting you wash your own hair you brat." You say, causing him to laugh again.

"Okay, I'll wash my hair, you can hold the cloth" he says, laughing harder when you look away from him exasperated. "I'm kidding. But you know what would make this easier?"

"What?" you ask.

His free hand snakes around your waist and drags you into the tub on top of him. You gasp, pushing yourself up over him on your hands and knees. He smiles up at you. "this"

"I can't believe you just did that" you say, pushing yourself away from him so you're on your knees.

He grins devilishly at you. "Need help getting out of those wet clothes?" 

"No." You say swatting his hand away when he reaches towards you. You push your jeans off yourself, leaving them to float on the far side of the tub.

"Please?" He says sitting up and pulling your hips till you're straddling his lap then he slides his hands under your shirt and pushes it up. You hesitate for a moment before you lift your arms over your head, allowing him to take your shirt off. 

"You planed this didn't you?" You ask as he drops the shirt behind you and places his hands on your hips.

"Maybe" He says softly.


	6. Day Ten; A Leap (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: sex happens

After washing his hair for him, which was very difficult because he insisted having you straddle him was the best way to go about it and you practically had to hold him down just to get him to behave, you got out of the tub.

"Hey Bae?" You ask as he washes behind the, now closed, shower curtain.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"Uh... I-" You pause, a little embarrassed about what you were about to ask. "I don't have any dry underwear here"

He pulls the shower curtain back a bit to look at you, a huge grin on his face. "Oh my"

"Not the time" You say, sending him a serious look.

"Sorry." He says. He leans against the side of the tub "Don't worry about it, I'll get you something to wear and we can put your clothes in the wash"

You nod. "Okay thanks. You just about done in there?"

"Yeah I'm done, can you hand me a towel?" He says, disappearing behind the curtain again. 

"Sure" You tuck the towel around you so it wont fall before getting one for Baekhyun and passing it behind the curtain. 

He chuckles, taking the towel from you after unplugging the drain.

"What are you laughing about?" you ask.

"You're adorable when you're shy" He answers, pushing back the shower curtain after he's secured the towel around his waist. 

You pull your eyebrows together "Why? What did I do?"

He steps out of the tub so he's now standing right in front of you "You seem to be taking extra measures to not see me naked right now. Its cute."

His eyes glide over you before he steps closer. His hand sits on your hip for a moment before sliding around you and up you back. He pulls the towel down you back a bit. You're hand flies up to your chest, holding the front of the towel in place as you shake your head at him. His hand pauses for a moment before he slides his fingers under the back strap of your bra and unclasps it with ease. 

"Wait" you say, looking at him nervously and backing into the sink counter.

He arches an eyebrow at you. "So you can viciously flirt with me for years but now you get uncomfortable?" 

You shrug. "You never took my bra off when we were flirt- wait that was flirting?"

He tries to hold back a smile but fails. "Yeah that was flirting"

You stair off to the side, not really seeing anything as your mind replays all the times you played the game of who could make who more uncomfortable. Baekhyun watches you amused for a while before busying himself with pulling down your bra strap. 

When his fingers touch your shoulder your mind shifts over to the feeling of him touching you without snapping you back into reality. His fingers ghost over your arm, dragging the strap down to your elbow. You almost close your eyes but his hips pressing against yours pulls your mind back into reality. You lean back slightly, the counter pressing into you, as you focus on his face. 

"Y/n" He says, his voice sounding deeper than it had a moment ago. "You know you don't have to be nervous with me right? I'd never hurt you." a smile plays with his lips "In fact, what I want to do with you would be the opposite of hurting you"

You blush, his fingers are pulling down your other bra strap as he looks at you. "I know you'd never hurt me, its taking the step out of friendship that's making me nervous."

He puts his hands on the counter so one arm is on either side of you, his knee pressing between your legs. "I understand, and I'm sorry if I seem pushy. I just desperately want you close to me" He says, his voice sounding pleading.

"Closer than this?" You ask.

He nods, pulling at your towel. You gasp as it and your bra fall away, your arms coming up to cover you. Before you can cover yourself he presses his chest against yours and his arms wrap around you. Your back stiffens and your shoulders pull up in surprise at the sudden skin on skin contact. 

"Its okay" he says, barely louder than a whisper as he nudges your elbows up to get you to wrap your arms around his neck.

You stand there stiffly for a moment, your face burning red, before slowly hooking your arms around his neck. His upper thigh is pressed firmly against your crotch and you can feel his arousal against you. It takes you a minute to realise he's kissing you before you return the kiss.

Then he makes a noise. Something between a sigh and a moan. He makes the noise in the middle of a kiss. Your mouth falters halfway through the kiss, the noise causing a muscle deep in your abdomen tightens and your body wakes with a fierce arousal. Your nipples form hard buds and wetness soaks through your soaked panties. His mouth moves down to your neck because the shock of being aroused that easily left your jaw dropped. 

"Bae, " you say breathlessly. "touch me"

He leans back to look at your face, confirming your desire to have him touch you. "Okay, not in here though." 

He bends slightly and picks you up so your legs are wrapped around his hips and carries you out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He closes the door behind him before taking you to the bed and laying you down. You are on the side of the bed he slept on when you spent the night, he has one knee on the bed between your legs as he holds himself over you. He pulls his towel off, dropping it to the floor before he lowers his body onto yours. His hips press down between your legs and his hand slides from your hip to your breast. You can't help but arch your back into his touch. He kneads your breast tenderly rolling your nipple between his fingers. 

"Bae" You exhale, eyes closing.

His hips grind against yours making you long for him to remove your panties. His mouth presses against your shoulder as he leans down, closer to you. He pulls his hand away from your breast and slips his fingers under your panties. You almost moan from this light contact. 

"Is this okay?" He asks, he sounds as breathless as you feel.

You nod, breathing hard.

He makes that noise again and you feel the wave of arousal wash over you just as his fingers slip effortlessly into your wet core. You moan as his long slender fingers slip deep inside you. You hear him curse under his breath before he pushes away from you and pulls off your panties. You open your eyes just in time to see him pull on a condom before he positions himself over you again.

"Are you sure this is okay?" He asks, his eyes meeting yours as the tip of his penis presses against your opening.

You smile up at him and nod.

His jaw clenches in anticipation and he leans down to kiss you before sliding his entire length into you. You clutch at him, gasping. He waits a moment before pulling out and doing it again. 

Baekhyun wasn't the first man you had been intimate with but he obviously knew more than any of the other men you had been with. He was slow and steady at first then he tried a quicker pace until he found what you liked. He kept that pace till you were clawing at his back in pleasure. You had no idea that a man could make you feel this good. 

You begged for him to give you more and he did, snapping his hips harder and faster against you. You cry out his name as he pushes you over the edge and cling to him as you ride out your orgasm. He finishes shortly after you, groaning in pleasure, his mouth pressed against your shoulder.

After he doesn't move for a few minutes you pat his shoulder, and attempt to speak while catching your breath. "Bae?... You're squishing me a bit here"

He chuckles against you and rolls over, laying on his back next to you. He pulls the blanket over both of you and tucks his arm under your head. You roll over so you're pressed up against him. He looks over at you and when you smile at him he looks relieved that you weren't regretting being with him.

"Bae can you promise me something?" you ask, snuggling into his side.

He looks down at you, a nervous tone in his voice "Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll do that again" you say, your eyes closing and your arm sliding across his chest.

He sighs in relief. "I will literally do anything you want any time you want."

"Hmmm that sounds nice" You hum, smiling as sleep calls you into its warm embrace. 

He shifts slightly so he's facing you, his arms wrap around you so he's holding you close as he drifts off as well "I love you"


	7. Day Eleven; Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of sex

You jump awake when you feel Baekhyun's body press against your back. You had forgotten that the two of you were sleeping together naked and feeling all of him against all of you was a surprising feeling.

"What's wrong?" He mumbles in his groggy morning voice.

You shake your head then look over your shoulder at him. "Nothing, sorry for waking you. I just forgot we were still naked.

He looks back at you through half opened eyes. "Do you want me to find you something to put on?"

"Well you will have to at some point because my clothes are still in a wet pile in the bath tub" You say, turning over to face him. "but there's no hurry"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that" He says.

He makes a sleepy version of the noise that had turned you on so badly last night and, although it wasn't quite as sexy, you still felt yourself getting aroused. You scoot yourself closer so you're pressed right up against him. You reach a hand down between his legs and let your fingers ghost up the underside of his erection.

"Oh god, don't tease" He says, his eyes closed firmly.

"God's not here," you say. "only me"

"And who are you?" He asks, his hips lifting off the bed slightly trying to get more friction. 

You continue to tease him kissing up his neck and sucking on his earlobe before whispering in his ear. "Just a horny little devil"

"Seriously? Because I might just have to marry you if you are offering me morning sex." He says, leaning away slightly so he can look at you.

"Well then you better start ring shopping" you say playing along. 

He moves to roll on top of you but you stop him. Pushing on his chest until he lays down again. He looks at you confused for a moment but that quickly changes into shock when you get on top of him. He looks up at you, his mouth hanging open in surprise. You position him at your entrance and slowly lower yourself onto him. His eyes roll up before they flutter closed, his hands are on your thighs but they drift up to your hips quickly as you raise yourself, sliding him almost all the way out of you then sinking yourself back down on him. 

He moans more now than he did last night and every noise he makes arouses you more. He opened his eyes when you picked up the pace, enjoying watching your breasts bounce as you used him to pleasure yourself (of course he was getting pleasure from this to). 

You pause your movement after bouncing over him for a while, frowning as you catch your breath. "I cant get you in the spot you were in last night that felt really good"

He smiles up at you "Hold on"

He flips you onto your back and pulls your knees up towards your chest. Then he pushes back into you immediately pressing into the spot you had been trying to find. You moan as he thrusts into you touching that spot every time. Your body trembles as he brings you close to your orgasm and keeps you there as long as he can. You lay there with your arms around his neck, moaning his name, and enjoying the way he pleasures you instead of spurring him to bring you to an orgasm. When he does bring you to your release, its even more intense than the one from last night, you cry out his name loudly.

After his own release he rolls off of you. He closes his eyes for a second before sitting up quickly and looking over at you with a fearful expression. "I wasn't wearing a condom"

"It's okay I'm on birth control." You say, still catching your breath. 

He flops down on the bed next to you sighing with relief. He looks over at you and pulls down the blanket you covered yourself with. You watch as he softly runs his fingers over your breasts, teasing till your nipples bud out. He smiles at your body's reaction to his touch. "You know," He says, his fingers still teasing "Chanyeol is going to be home soon"

You look at him confused "... Are you bringing him up because you want him to join us?"

He looks at you surprised "No. I just didn't know if you would be comfortable having sex with me all day here because he will be home soon."

Your eyebrows shoot up. "Sex all day?"

"Oh yeah," he says, pushing the blanket down so he can see his fingers rubbing between your legs. "I'm planning on having sex with you at least 5 times today"

Your eyes flutter as his fingers push inside you "f-five times?"

"Mmhm," He hums, kissing your shoulder. "of course fingering you and oral doesn't count as sex so you may be in for a lot of orgasms"

His thumb rubs circles on your clit as his fingers slid in and out of you. It feels so good you have a hard time focusing on what he's saying. "W-why so many times?"

"I've been in love with you for at least the last two years, I guess I'm making up for the time I wasted not telling you how I felt." He says, his hand moving aggravatingly slow.

You moan, pushing your hips up into his hand "Sounds good. Please Bae, I need more this is teasing"

He grins and moves his hand faster, quickly bringing you close to your second orgasm. Watching your exposed body react to his touch obviously turned him on because he was quickly on his knees in front of you, holding your hips up as he thrust into you, making you cry out his name in pleasure. 

The two of you finish together and then he crashes down onto the bed next to you again. After you catch your breath you turn on your side to look at him. "You're right, Chanyeol is going to be home soon and I think it would be rude of us to stay here while he's trying to sleep. I guess we will just have to continue this at my place."

He chuckles "Yeah, looks like we have no choice"

You nod. "I mean as long as I can actually walk to get home"

He laughs harder "Between me and a taxi we'll get you home. You may want to cancel your plans for tomorrow though"

You smile at him for a few moments before patting his arm and sitting up "okay lets get out of here before Chanyeol gets back"

Baekhyun gets off the bed and tossed jogging pants and a sweatshirt at you "did you want-" he starts asking, holding a pair of boxers in his hand as he turns to look at you but stops when he sees you already have the clothes he gave you on. "you're going commando?"

"Kind of hot right?" you say, winking at him.

"Very" He says, staring at you with wide eyes. "Even more so, knowing you will be going out in public like that and only you and I will know."

You grin at him "How ever will you resist me until we get to my place?"

"I don't know" He says, slowly pulling on pants. "But I think commando should be a requirement for today"

You nod as he pulls a shirt on then the two of you cross his room to leave. When you open the door Chanyeol is leaning against the opposite wall a cocky grin on his face. "Just friends eh?" He says before pushing away from the wall and walking to his own room.

The two of you look at each other slightly embarrassed. "How long do you think he was there?" Baekhyun asks.

You shrug. "Hopefully not that long" 

Baekhyun sighs "He probably heard something that made him stop on his path to his bedroom." He swats at your arm " I blame you calling out my name."

Your mouth drops open "Well I blame you"

"Why? What did I do?" He asks, mock innocence on his face.

You press yourself up against him, looking over his shoulder to make sure Chanyeol's bedroom door was closed before you grab his hand and slide it into your pants. "I blame you for making me this wet" You say, voice low as you slide his fingers into you.

He growls at you and backs you into the kitchen "I'm doing you in here, don't get us caught." he says, showing a slight dominant side as the trill of having sex in the open when Chanyeol could walk in any moment turns him on.

You bite your lip as he turns you around, bending you over slightly. You grab the edge of the counter to brace yourself as he slides your pants to your knees and pushes your legs apart. Then he tugs his own pants down and grabs your hips. He slides into you slowly at first but quickly brings the pace up till his skin is softly slapping against yours. It feels so good you're sure if you opened your eyes you wouldn't be able to see anything because your mind was being overpowered by the pleasure he was inflicting on you. You had to bite your hand to keep from making any sounds as he managed to get himself and you to finish at the same time.

After catching your breath and pulling your pants back up, the two of you leave the apartment and Bae hales a cab. The entire ride the two of you keep eyeing each other knowing neither of you are wearing underwear and anticipating the pleasure you will find with each other when you get to your place. As you near your street you place your hand on Bae's thigh, squeezing lightly. You watch as your touch makes him clench his jaw and you grin at him.

When the cab stops Baekhyun pays the driver, then all but drags you into the building and all but fucks you in the elevator. His hands under your shirt, his mouth on yours, his hips grinding against you. He parts from you quickly before the door opens, just in case someone is on the other side. As you two step out hand in hand you look down the hall for anyone near by before jogging down to your door. He' got his hands on your hips, grinding into your backside, pressing his erection against you as you unlock the door. 

Once inside you barely get the door locked before he's rubbing your crotch over your pants as he pushes you towards your kitchen table. You pull your shirt off and his free hand comes up to kneed your breast immediately. You lean your head back against his shoulder because you like that he likes looking at your body as he pleasures you. His hand slips into your paints and he strokes your clit till you're bagging him to be inside you. 

He tugs down the jogging pants and bends you over your kitchen table. He keeps his feet on the outside of yours so you can't spread your legs, and pushed into you. Both of you are moaning more freely now. Baekhyun makes almost a grunting noise with every thrust. You tell him how badly you need to spread your legs and he switched the position you're in. He sits you on the edge of the table, holding your legs as far open as physically possible as he thrusts quickly into you. He continues to his the spot you like until your entire body trembles in an orgasm. He plunged deep inside of you as he finishes, your arms and legs wrapping around him and holding him there as your body clamps down on him.

He rests his forehead against your shoulder, breathing hard "That's already 4 times before noon." He says, out of breath. "We are definitely going over my 5 time goal."

Your arms and legs release him. "I don't think I've had this much sex in my life let alone in one day"

He looks at you worried. "Is it too much? Do you want to stop?"

You shake your head "Maybe take a small break though"

He chuckles and leans in to kiss you. "Okay, we'll take a break and eat something since we haven't even had breakfast yet"

"Sounds like a plan," You get off the table and grab your clothes. "Let me just clean up a bit then I'll wash off the table and make some food"

"I can wash the table... Or clean you up" He says grinning at you.

"I don't think we'll ever get to eat if I let you help me clean up. But feel free to wash the table, there are dish cloths in the top drawer on the left side of the sink" You say before walking over to the bathroom. You don't notice Baekhyun watching you until you close the door. 

You wash up a bit, pull on the clothes without underwear, and roll some deodorant under your arms. You catch your reflection in the mirror and realize your mouth is in a permanent smile. You don't remember the last time you were this happy. You and your best friend were taking a big, potentially life changing, leap together and the part you were worried about is so good you two literally cant stop touching each other. 

"Y/N!" You hear Baekhyun whine from the kitchen.

You walk out of the bathroom "Yeah?"

"You were taking a long time and I missed you" he says

You find him sitting at the table, his pants are the only thing he has on, he has his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. You roll your eyes and walk over to him. "I was gone for like 3 minutes."

"That's long" He says, pulling you onto his lap so you're straddling him. He wraps his arms around you and hugs you close. 

"So needy" you say poking him in the side.

He flinches from your touch but doesn't let you go. "I know, I blame you for how needy I am. Must be your voodoo magic." He says, then hooks his hands behind your legs and pulls you forward until you feel his erection pressing against you.

"I don't practice voodoo, just fortune telling" you say "But it is impressive how fast you have been getting aroused. Maybe someone has put the cures of eternal horny-ness on you"

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I should be impressed with myself or worried" he says, pulling at your hips. "Either way, I want to do it again. And you better be joking about the curse."

You laugh and shake your head "I'm not ready for another round yet" He pouts at you so you add "But I've never given a blow job before, I could try that"

He stairs at you in disbelief. "Y.... You would ...?"

You nod before getting off his lap and kneeling down in front of him. He shoves down his pants and the part of him you were embarrassed to see yesterday is now right in front of your face. You open your mouth and stick your tongue out, licking the underside from base to tip like it were an ice-cream. His hands grip the sides of the chair beneath him and his body goes rigid, He tips his head back and gasps. You do it again, enjoying the way his body reacts. This time when you get to the tip you put your lips around it and hollow your cheeks. He moans loudly and you feel yourself getting aroused. You don't know if its from the noises he makes or the fact that he's naked and at the mercy of your mouth thats turning you on.

His hand makes a fist in your hair. "Do that again but take more of me in" 

You look up at him as you slide him further into your mouth, and hollow your cheeks again. He moans again, his hand creating slight pressure on the back of your head. "Yes like that" 

He watches you with his mouth hanging open as you bob your head up and down. He's breathing hard, every exhale a moan. You pull back, releasing him from your mouth and lick up from the base again.

"I know you need a break but I love finishing inside you" He says, his eyes closed in pleasure.

"I'm going to be so sore tomorrow" you say before standing up and stripping in front of him.

He pulls you onto his lap and trusts into your wet core a few times before finishing. You are no where near your climax but you get to enjoy watching him cum. You kiss him tenderly as he slumps back in the chair.

~*~*~

You eventually do get around to eating breakfast and after the two of you decide to spend the day naked together in your bed. It was getting tiring pulling the clothes back on every time you two finished having sex. Right now you two were meant to be watching whatever movie you had playing but instead you had insisted that Baekhyun show you how to get him into the spot you like while you were on top of him. Honestly at this point you two were just having sex because you liked the way you felt when you were fitting together, orgasms were just a bonus.

You raised and lowered yourself slowly on him, sinking down you push him into what he explained was called your G-spot. God that was a good spot. His hands were on your waist, guiding you.

"Bae," you say, the pace you were at was slow enough that you weren't out of breath. "Do you think we are having this much sex is because of pent up feeling we kept hidden for years and after one or two days of fucking for the entire day we'll slow down and just have sex like regular folks, or do you think we are going to need to see a specialist because we wont be able to be in the same room together without ripping each others cloths off?"

"Probably the first one." He says, laughing lightly. "Although I like the idea of us being able to have casual sex like this often, I'd gladly spend days doing this."

You smile "Yeah me to. I think like this better than the desperate need for release"

"Yeah, it's nice just being inside you, so nice in fact if I thought I could keep an erection without the friction of you moving I'd get you to just sit with me inside you."

You shake your head "No I like the gentle friction we've got now, plus that would be weird just having you inside me."

He smiles at you. "You do whatever you like best love, I'm just so happy you want to do this with me. Plus I have a killer view right now" He say, his eyes running up and down your body.

You're silent for a few minutes "Bae, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

Your pace slows a bit "I never actually liked sex that much. It was always awkward and I was shy to let anyone see me. And I didn't know anything that didn't operate on batteries could feel so good..." You stop moving for a moment. "I regret not letting you be my first."

He looks up at you for a few seconds before he pushes himself up so his chest is pressed against yours, one arm holding him up as the other wraps around you. "If you let me, I'll gladly be your last."

You kiss him. "Promise?" 

"I'd vow it in front of our friends and families" He says. 

"I love you so much Bae" You say.

"I love you more" He replies.


End file.
